BadFutureLoq
Introduction Your name is Loquacious Veritbane Arabella Jenrillae Dibare. You are thirty years old, and Exalted as a Twilight-Caste Solar almost seven years ago. Intimacies 9/11 Love - Amion Family Love- Holayne, Seven, Clan Profession - Blacksmithing Hate - Scarlet Empire Friendship - Celiah, Simak, WT Sexuality - Females and extremely effeminate males. Responsibility - People of the Earth Disgust - Incarnae Luna Respect - Luna, Lunars Limit Break Indulgent Heart of Iron When her limit breaks she is unable to accomplish any goal, even basic ones. For one full day she is unable to empathize with anyone or do anything but indulge is her many vices; drinking, whoring, drugs, nothing but staying surrounded by excess matters to her. If confronted about her actions she responds mechanically. If any physical attempt to stop her indulgences is or a determined effort made to stop her actions is made, she will act out cruelly, taunting and uncaring for any harm she causes, emotional or physical. She takes a -2 internal penalty to all actions in addition to any gained from the consumption of drugs. Partial control: She will still indulge, but can control the amount, only becoming mostly drunk. She still takes an apathetic outlook, but is still able to act if need be. Limit Break Condition: When she is unable to take direct action, like when unable to confront her adversaries face to face, or when confronted with the ineffectiveness of her actions. Duration: One full day Stats Abilities Caste Craft Air: 3 Craft Fire: 4 Craft Genesis: 2 Craft Magitech: 3 Craft Water: 2 Investigation: 3 Lore: 3 Medicine: 4 Occult: 3 Favored Melee: 3 Bureaucracy: 4 Linguistics: 3 Ride: 2 Resistance: 5 Other Athletics: 2 Integrity: 3 Survival: 3 Socialize: 2 Specialties Craft Fire (Weapons and Armor): 1 Resistance (Man, fuck sleep): 1 Melee (I made it it likes me!): 1 Bureaucracy (Commerce): 1 Backgrounds Artifact: 1 & 3 Cult: 1 Manse: 1 Resources: 3 Health -0 1 -1 4 -2 2 -4 1 In 1 Merits Past Lives: 2 - Loquacious occasionally has flashes of memory from a prior existence, hazy recollections of the glory of the First Age. Each level of this Merit grants a benefit that corresponds to an increasing recollection of the First Age in terms of technology, society and history. The benefits conferred are as follows: Loq's memories grow clearer. She gains a one-die bonus on all rolls to use First Age technology. Prodigy - Craft - Loquacious has a supernatural aptitude for Crafting. She may improve her puissance with any of her Favored Abilities or any of her Caste Abilities. This increased aptitude reduces the experience point cost for increasing a Favored or Caste Ability to (rating x 1). She also gains a one-die bonus on all uses of the Ability. Selective Conception - Loquacious controls her own fertility. She can have sex as often as the opportunity is available, with no possibility of pregnancy unless she chooses to allow it. She can also, at the cost of one Willpower point, ensure pregnancy after copulation with any male who is not sterile. Flaws Vice common - Loquacious is an alcoholic. When she encounters booze, her player must successfully roll Temperance against a difficulty of 4 lest Loq surrender to the chosen vice. The player may spend two Willpower to have her ignore the effects of a failed Temperance roll for a scene. Charms Excellencies First Craft Excellency First Lore Excellency First Medicine Excellency First Ability Excellency - Combo-OK, Instant; Reflexive Lawgivers with this Charm are known for their moments of brilliance. The Exalt's player can invoke this Charm when making a roll based on the the relevant Ability. This Charm then adds one die to that roll for each mote spent. This Charm is the paradigmatic dice adder. The rule that Solars are prohibited from increasing a dice pool by more than their (Attribute + Ability) almost always refers to the purchase of dice through the use of this Charm. Characters can also use this Charm to enhance unrolled uses of the relevant Ability, usually to increase a Defense Value, for example, by increasing (Dexterity + Dodge) to protect against a physical attack. When enhancing static values, her player rolls one die for each mote spent on the First Excellency. Each success increases her effective (Attribute + Ability) rating for the task by two. Therefore, each success on the First Excellency roll increases an applicable static value by one. Characters cannot use this or other Excellencies or dice-adding Charms to 'create' actions. For example, if a character attacks on tick 3 and will attack again on tick 8, she cannot buy dice for an attack on tick 4 that only exists because she used the Excellency to conjure dice for it. A character who uses this or other reflexive Charms to add to an attack, can also use it to enhance her defense until the next tick when she acts, but she must spend Essence for each separate roll she wishes to modify. This Charm can be part of a Combo or used together with the Second Excellency, but it is incompatible with the Third Excellency. It can never be used on the same roll as the Third Excellency. Other Contagion Curing Touch - [2 motes, Supplemental, Instant; Combo-OK, Touch] Tie a Solar physician and a man dying of the plague to an anchor and cast them into a stormy sea-still the Solar may have the ingenuity to heal the victim. This Charm supplements a Medicine-based action to treat a patient. It does not reduce the time required for medical treatment, but otherwise allows the Solar to treat patients in unfavorable conditions without medicines, penalties or a stunt. The medical shortcuts involved depend on the Exalt in question. Some learn special pressure points, others channel raw Essence to heal, and still others inspire new strength in their patients through words and actions. Flawless Diagnosis Technique - motes, Reflexive, Instant; Combo-OK The eyes of the Solar Exalted see the hidden truths of others' pains. This Charm lets the Solar automatically determine which of the target's observable traits and described symptoms are medically related. If the Solar uses this Charm in the process of a formal diagnosis, normally a dramatic (Perception + Medicine) action with a Speed of 5 long ticks, this Charm protects her from any error i the diagnosis. If she has enough information, she accurately identifies each condition, its source and its additional effect. If she does not have enough information---as when a target who caught an unknown disease from eating infected human brains successfully conceals his cannabalism---she recognizes that some key piece of the puzzle is missing. Instant Treatment Methodology - [7 motes, Simple, Permanent; Combo-OK, Touch) Rarely is a Solar forced to leave a task unfinished. This Charm is a Medicine-based action in which the character treats a patient. The Charm functions exactly as any Medicine-based dramatic action that takes up to one hour, save that the character performs it in a handful of seconds. As with Contagion Curing Touch, the medical shortcuts involved depend on the Exalt in question. This Charm does not remove the need for appropriate medicine, surgical tools and suchlike, but the Solar can use a stunt or Combo to work around these limitations. This Charm speeds only that portion of treatment that actively involves the physician. It does not accelerate any rest, recovery and convalescence the patient normally performs on his own. It can act as the dramatic action required by Charms such as Wholeness Restoring Meditation and Wound Mending Care Technique. Wholeness Restoring Meditation - motes, Permanent, Permanent; Touch Essence can repair even severed limbs. Solar Exalted with this Charm can cure any Crippling effect. This Charm guarantees that any attempt they make to treat the effect is considered supernatural. If the Exalt's player rolls five or more successes on a Medicine roll for the Solar to treat an ordinarily incurable Crippling effect, such as limb amputation or Charm-induced paralysis, she can spend five motes and restore the patient. Treating Crippling injuries in this fashion is a dramatic Medicine-based action that takes one hour unless sped by a stunt or Charm. It takes the patient several days of convalescence to repair otherwise permanent damage such as lost limbs or blindness. Durability Enhancing Technique - [3 motes, Simple, Instant; Combo-OK, Touch] The craftsmen of the Unconquered Sun shore up the Essence of the world. This Charm increases the number of successes necessary to damage the object by one. It increases the (Strength + Athletics) rating necessary to break the object by one. These effects are permanent, but no combination of Charms that includes Durability Enhancing Technique can increase these totals by more than the character's Essence. Object Strengthening Touch - [5 motes, Simple, One Scene; Combo-OK, Touch] The things of the world strive to serve the Solars well. This Charm makes an object more difficult to break. It increases the number of successes necessary to damage the object by the character's Essence. It increases the (Strength + Athletics) rating necessary to break the object with a feat of strength by the character's Essence. No combination of Charms that includes Object Strengthening Touch can increase these totals by more than the character's Essence. Peerless Paragon of Fire - motes, Permanent, Permanent A Lawgiver who has focused his expertise upon a certain expression of craftsmanship soon finds that his least effort matches and exceeds the most desperate labors of mortal artisans. This Charm may be purchased multiple times, once for each basic Craft Ability the Solar possesses at a rating of 4 or higher. Purchasing this Charm adds (Essence/2) automatic successes to all rolls made with the Ability in question. An Essence 5 Solar with Peerless Paragon of Fire would add three successes to all Craft (Fire) rolls at no cost. Exotic Crafts such as Craft (Fate) or Craft (Glamour) require Essence 3+, while First Age Craft skills such as Craft (Genesis) and Craft (Magitech) require Essence 4+. Durability of Oak Meditation - motes, Reflexive, Instant; Combo-OK, Dawn A boy cannot cut down an oak tree with a kitchen knife. Nor can a mere mortal slay the Solar with petty blows of mortal steel. The Solar invokes this Charm after an attack hits but before damage is rolled. This Charm sets her Hardness against that attack to 8. Iron Skin Concentration - motes, Reflexive, Instant; Combo-OK, Obvious, Dawn Mortal weapons are as the stings of wasps and hornets to the Lawgivers reborn. The Solar invokes this Charm after an attack hits him but before damage is rolled. Roll (his Stamina + Resistance) against a difficulty equal to the attacker's Essence (up to a maximum of 6). On a success, this Charm prevents all damage from the attack; on a failure, this Charm still gives him +4A/+8L/+5B soak. Ox-Body Technique - motes, Permanent, Permanent; Stackable The Exalted are like the mountains: not easily worn down by such mortal things as men. This Charm gives the Lawgiver additional health levels. A player may purchase this Charm up to once per dot of the Resistance Ability her character possesses. Each purchase provides one of the following, at the player's option, determined at the time of purchase: -One -0 health level '-Two -1 health levels' -One -1 health level and two -2 health levels. Glorious Solar Toiletries - or 5m 1wp, Permanent, Permanent; Obvious Cleaniless is next to godliness—how immaculate then must the Lords of Creation be? Once he has learned this Charm, the Solar’s glory is never diminished by the filth of the world. If he desires, at sunrise every morning, golden implements form from his anima, scrubbing is body and clothing clean and trimming his hair to the style the Exalt prefers. This also permits the Exalt to apply any manner of simple cosmetics he desires. Though this occurs freely, he may also take advantage of this at any other time of day by spending a single mote, as a diceless Miscellaneous Action. In addition to helping him maintain an unblemished appearance, the Solar gains a pool of dice equal to the his Socialize which may be used as an equipment bonus on any of the following rolls: Performance or Presence rolls when interacting with someone from a society that values such cleanliness, a Larceny roll to create a disguise during the cleaning process, and any Resistance roll to ward off infection. No more than three dice may be added to any individual roll and this pool disappears after 25 hours or once all the dice have been used. With Essence 3+, the Solar may pay 5 motes and willpower at sunrise to have this cleansing aura sweep through a Social Unit with Magnitude no greater than his Essence. All beings affected by this Charm gain the appropriate equipment bonus for the next 25 hours. Combos None currently! Sorcery None yet! Equipment Possessions 3 Caravan Wagons 3 Horses Smithing Tools Portable Forge Artifacts Fire Pearl Bracers of Universal Crafting Hearthstones Oathstone Weapons/Armor Articulated Plate Short Spear Short Sword Art lohex.png|Concept Art Lohanima.png|Anima Flare Lohscar.png|WIP lohpants.png|Scars. Also pants. loqsword.png|SWORD Category:exalted